This invention relates to a scroll compressor mounted at an angle between the vertical and horizontal.
Sealed compressors are known wherein a housing or canister encloses a compressor pump unit. A quantity of oil is deposited within the canister, and the oil is supplied to various portions of the compressor, its associated motor, shaft, bearings, etcetera. Often, the canister is mounted such that its shaft and motor extend vertically. With such an arrangement, the oil collects in the bottom of the compressor. Thus, upon startup, there is a sufficient quantity of oil available near the bottom of the canister.
In some applications, due to size restrictions, a vertically extending compressor cannot be utilized. In such applications, it has been proposed to mount the compressor such that it extends horizontally. That is, when there is insufficient room for the compressor to extend vertically, they have sometimes been mounted horizontally.
However, when the compressor is mounted horizontally, the oil collects along the entire length of the canister. This may be undesirable, as there may not be a sufficient level of oil in the canister to properly lubricate the compressor.
In addition, certain types of compressors are particularly effected by this arrangement being immersed in oil. As an example, in a scroll compressor which is horizontally mounted, the scroll wrap units may actually be received in the oil level if the compressor is mounted horizontally. This is undesirable, as an unduly large quantity of oil may enter the scroll chambers.